1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower screen, and more particularly to a shower screen having a solidly and smoothly anchoring structure for coupling and retaining foldable panels of a screen member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical shower screens and comprise a guide rod and a guide bar secured between top and lower portions of two spaced side posts, and a screen member having a number of foldable panels foldably and slidably attached between the guide rod and the guide bar.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,810 to Chen discloses one of the typical shower screens which also comprise a screen member having a number of foldable panels foldably and slidably attached between a guide rod and a guide bar that are secured between top and lower portions of two spaced side posts, and two side beams attached to side portions of the panels.
The side beams each includes a notch formed in lower portion thereof, for engaging with the lower guide bar, and for guiding the foldable panels of the screen member to slide along the lower guide bar. However, the side beams may not be stably anchored or coupled to the lower guide bar, and may move or fluctuate relative to the lower guide bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,738 to Chen discloses another typical shower screen comprising a screen member having two retaining members attached to two side beams respectively, for engaging with the lower guide bar, and for guiding the foldable panels of the screen member to slide along the lower guide bar. However, the retaining members of the side beams are also simply contacted with the lower guide bar, and the foldable panels of the screen member may also move or fluctuate relative to the lower guide bar, such that the screen member also may not be stably anchored or coupled to the lower guide bar.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shower screens.